1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socks for use with footgear, and more particularly to footgear socks which are capable of preserving germicidal properties for a long time due to a cooper or copper-containing metal material incorporated in their component parts.
2. Prior Art
It has been a common practice to place socks on the insoles of footgear such as shoes or the like for the purpose of providing improved ventilation to prevent human feet from getting musty as well as suppressing the emission of bad smell and also to provide a good feeling to the soles of the feet. However, it has been found that the prior art socks of the type described above are lacking in germicidal power, unable to significantly prevent the emission of foul odors, and have no efficacy against harmful germs such as honeycomb ringworms which are the cause of athlete's foot, saprogenous bacilli which are the cause of so called greasy feet, and the like.
Socks have heretofore been proposed having drugs, perfumes or the like incorporated in their component parts to provide germicidal effects. But none of them were able to preserve their effects for long. In addition, such type of socks had the disadvantage that they were expensive to manufacture.
It is known that copper metal is germicidal to chloera, corynebacteria, flamentous fungi, diphtheria, etc. and have also efficacy against honeycomb ringworms which are the cause of athlete's foot and saprogenous bacilli which are the cause of greasy feet. However, no footgear socks utilizing copper metal have been known.